elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Heart
Locations *They can be looted or pickpocketed from Forsworn Briarhearts. If their Briar Heart is pickpocketed, they will immediately die and a hole will appear in their chest because the Briar Heart is what is used to substitute for a Human Heart in the ritual in which they are created. *One can be found inside Fellglow Keep (inside the first door on the left). *Two can be found in Japhet's Folly Towers (Rise in the East) on the lower floor (on a wooden plate across from the door, past the room full of food). 's Chest]] Potions Restore Magicka * Creep Cluster * Dwarven Oil * Ectoplasm * * Elves Ear * Fire Salts * Frost Salts * Giant Lichen * Grass Pod * Human Flesh * * Moon Sugar * Mora Tapinella * Pearl * * Red Mountain Flower * * Taproot * Vampire Dust * White Cap Fortify Block * Bleeding Crown * Boar Tusk * Honeycomb * Pearl * * Slaughterfish Scales * Tundra Cotton * Paralysis * Canis Root * Gleamblossom * Human Flesh * * Imp Stool * Netch Jelly * Swamp Fungal Pod Fortify Magicka * Ectoplasm * * Emperor Parasol Moss * Histcarp * Jazbay Grapes * Red Mountain Flower * * Salmon Roe * Tundra Cotton * * Void Salts * multiple effects Trivia *Briar hearts are given to the Forsworn Briarhearts by the Hags (Hagravens), which makes them immensely stronger, although this makes them lose their own heart to the Hags. *A briar heart is needed to repair the White Phial in the quest Repairing the Phial. For this reason, while the player has the quest active, any briar hearts they collect will be counted as quest items and cannot be discarded, used to make potions, eaten or sold until the quest is completed. *When a briar heart is taken from the corpse of a Forsworn Briarheart, the body will dissapear, then return, with the heart missing from the corpse. *Briar hearts are supposedly used to connect the Forsworn Briarhearts closer to nature. Bugs *Sometimes, even after the completion of the quest Repairing the Phial, Briar Hearts will remain marked as quest essential, making removal from the inventory in any way impossible. This was fixed in Skyrim patch 1.4 *After their Briar Heart has been pickpocketed, the Forsworn Briar Heart may send hired thugs after the culprit. *There's a rare bug where after being sent to jail with a briar heart in their inventory, after being released there will be hundreds of hearts in the Dragonborn's inventory which could make them over-encumbered. *Briar Hearts may become tagged as quest items even after patch 1.4 (possibly due to having Dragonborn loaded). While they cannot be dropped, stored or used in making potions, all but one can be eaten. *Eating 14 Briar Hearts will make you "use" an elder scroll. Even if you do not have one in your inventory. Appearances * de:Dornenherz es:Corazón de Espino ru:Вересковое сердце (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Quest Items